


Kloktober, Oct. 6th: Redesign or Role Reversal

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [6]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Went with Role Reversal for this one, or a version of it at least.Summary: It’s International CFO Opposite Day! Every CFO across the world gets to act however the employees under them usually do! Which for Dethklok...That’s a lot. And Charles really, really, really, gets into CFO Opposite Day.TW for mentions of drug use, and nudity (not described though, just mentioned.)
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Kloktober, Oct. 6th: Redesign or Role Reversal

“Was this a bad idea?” Nathan whispered. 

“Nah,” Pickles said. “It’s gonna be fine. He’s fine.” 

Charles raced past them, completely nude, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

They blinked. 

“He’s fine,” Pickles repeated. “Unrelated, I’m gonna go grab a robe, and see if I can get it near him.” 

“How much out of your drugs trunk did you let him do?” Nathan hissed, following after Pickles as he started down the hall to Charles’ room. 

“I didn’t monitor him; he’s a grown man!” Pickles said. “And this is CFO Opposite Day, and he doesn’t ever stare at me when I’m doing drugs and...oh.” 

“Yeah,” Nathan sighed. “Opposite. Means you should have watched him!” 

He’s gonna be okay!” 

“He isn’t okay at all!” 

“Hes ams on me!” Toki screeched, running past them, nearly dragging Charles with him. “This ams too much hug! Gets him off!” 

“I just love you!!” Charles cried. “You love hugs, and I love you!” 

“He pissched in my room!” Murderface screamed, charging down the hall. “You motherfucker, I’ll fucking kill you!” 

“You love piss, and I love you!” Charles called back. “You’re welcome!” 

“Oh my god,” Nathan groaned. “We gotta get him in his room. He’s out of control.” 

“We aren’t like this, right?” Pickles asked, frowning. “I mean, we aren’t this bad.” 

“I...I don’t have the ability to talk about that, right now,” Nathan sighed. “I don’t think so, though.” 

“Stops textings the old ladies for mes!” Skwisgaar stormed out of his room. “Yous little shits, stealings my phone; I hates CFO Opposites days!” 

“Okay,” Pickles said, taking off down the hall, the idea of a robe apparently abandoned. “Charlie, buddy.” 

“Yeah?” Charles said, grinning. “Hi Pickles!” 

“Hi,” Pickles said distractedly. “How about you and I get you into your room, huh? You can watch something on TV, we’ll bring you food and water, lots of water, and it’ll be great.” 

“I wanna fly a jet,” Charles said plainly. 

“I...that’s maybe not a good idea,” Pickles said. “I don’t think they let you fly jets all fucked up.” 

“I could make history,” Charles whispered, his voice filled with awe. 

“No, that isn’t what I meant,” Pickles said quickly, but Charles had already let Toki go and started back down the hall towards the front door. 

He was outside before they could even try and stop him, and they walked together to the front door, then stopped. 

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Nathan sighed. “Whoever loses has to go get him.” 

“He’sch naked!” Murderface whined. “I don’t wanna touch him naked!” 

“No one’s asking you to get handsy!” Pickles said. “Just tackle him and drag him in, it’s easy.” 

“Who on earth would find that easy?” Murderface scoffed. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Nathan muttered, and headed out the front door. 

A few thuds, giggles, and crashes later, he came back in with Charles on his shoulder. 

“Pickles,” Charles whimpered. “Nathan said I can’t fly the jet.” 

“Cause you’re too fucked up?” 

Charles shook his head. “Cause they don’t let CFOs fly jets. It’s illegal.” 

They all snickered. 

“Oh no,” Pickles said. “I’m so sorry. You wanna go lay down and have a good cry about it?” 

“He’s literally been crying on and off since I told him three minutes ago,” Nathan said. “Please don’t encourage him.” 

But it was too late, and Charles was in tears again. 

They followed Nathan to Charles’ room, where they got him safely settled into bed, with a few water bottles near him for good measure. 

“Okay,” Skwisgaar sighed as they left the room. “The days from hells is over.” 

“I hears somethings,” Toki said, and looked up. 

The sound of bare feet on the roof rang clear, and they all groaned. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Pickles muttered. 

“Fuck no,” Nathan said. “Somebody else’s turn to go wrangle him. I’m done.” 

“Whats if...” Toki mused. “Wes just lets him wears himself out? Goes out and keeps an eyes on him so hes doesn’t falls off? But lets him be otherwise?” 

A moment of silence, even as Nathan headed off for his own room. 

“I’ll get some beer, if you guys can get some chairs to put out in the yard,” Pickles said. “Far enough out that we can see him easy.” 

Nods all around. It wasn’t maybe the most responsible way to handle the situation, but it was the easiest.

And with it, they just might get themselves and Charles through another CFO Opposite Day. 


End file.
